Human Urges
by The Killer Bunny
Summary: Yato does his best to help Yukine cleanse himself from his naughty thoughts.


A short one-shot written by Miyavilurver and I! We actually wrote this quite a while ago and forgot to post this. We might continue this some day in the future, but for now we'll mark it as complete. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!

Warnings: masturbation+dubious consent.

* * *

><p><strong>Human Urges<strong>

* * *

><p>Yukine hated all of this: sitting on this cold dirty floor, his back against one of the railings of the shrine, knowing that this was where they were going to end up sleeping. He shivered slightly, tugging his hoodie tighter around him and pulling his hat a bit more firmly down.<p>

_At least it's not dark._ Yukine glanced towards the bugs hovering towards the lights that dotted the shrine grounds. But still. Why couldn't they at least have a bed of some kind? Blankets? A heater? A roof?

He felt so tense. Yukine curled his knees tighter against his chest and sighed. Of course there was something he could do that would heat him up and release some tension… And he hadn't done it in a while. Not since he'd been revived. Yukine paled as he wondered if it would even work anymore since he was… dead and all.

He closed his eyes and thought of soft skin and supple curves and a twitch in his groin told him that his sexual drive was, indeed, still alive. Yukine glanced back and forth, hoping that Yato wasn't around. Even as his fingers twitched downwards, he was glancing around, making sure the god wouldn't pop out of nowhere with those leering eyes and creepy smile.

Just thinking about his sweaty hands made him shiver with cold and the wind blew right through him.

Yukine didn't open his pants all the way, only lowering the zipper enough to slip his hand inside. Taking it all the way out in this cold night air was just asking for a cold. Instead, he winced as his freezing palm made contact with his heating member. Yukine closed his eyes, breathing slowly as he thought of breasts and hips, slowly working up a pace. His hand heated up with his arousal and soon he could barely feel the night air.

"You're delinquency knows no bounds. Really? Out here in the open? You'll get arrested for public indecency."

When Yukine's eyes shot open, the first thing he spotted was Yato, whom was giving him an amused and somewhat pained smile. The god was rubbing the nape of his neck in that manner he had acquired over the past week. In his other hand, there was a small bag hanging off his fingers.

"Y-You!" Yukine's face flushed a dark red and he wanted to just disappear in a hole somewhere. "If we had a decent place to live, this wouldn't be a problem!" he shouted as he quickly pulled his hand out of his pants and tugged his hoodie over his crotch. He was still painfully hard but there was no way he was going to finish himself off with Yato standing there.

Yato let out a quiet snort. "This is why dealing with teenagers is a pain in the ass…" he muttered. "C'mon," he said.

After dropping the bag in his hand next to the offertory box, he tugged on Yukine's wrist until the other was up on his feet. He began leading him away from the shrine.

Yukine stumbled after him, his free hand holding onto his pants, trying to keep them up. "What? Where are we going? C-Can you at least let me...!" He struggled to close the button on his pants with one hand.

"Just leave it. We're not going far."

Indeed, it was only a few seconds later when they stopped. Yato had merely walked out of the shrine and led them to the alleyway in front of it. He let go of Yukine's wrist and placed his hand on the blonde teen's shoulder instead, pushing him up against the wall of the narrow space.

"Next time, at least keep yourself under control until you've reached a better place to do it. Anywhere else will do, really, just not there. The old man will get on my case about desecrating the shrine grounds."

Having said that, the god reached into the other's loosened pants and wrapped his hand around the softening erection without warning.

"What are you—!" Yukine's words were cut off with a sharp gasp as Yato's warm fingers wrapped around his length, causing it to twitch at the contact. He grabbed Yato's arm, his face reddening further. "Get your hand out of there!" he hissed. The young Regalia tried to push him away as his body shivered.

"You're protesting?" The amusement that had showed up in Yato's face earlier rose again. "It's not like it makes much difference. Whatever you end up doing with your body, I'll end up feeling. Gods and Regalia share mind and body, remember?" Yato slowly began to work up the stiffening length. His warm, moist fingers made it easier for him to slide his palm against the throbbing flesh.

"It feels better when someone else does it for you, so just let me take care of it," he said, grinning slightly.

Yukine let out a half exasperated sound as he shoved Yato, punching his shoulder and trying to get the hand out of his pants. But the god was holding him against the wall and his body was trembling under his ministrations.

_Don't touch me! Stop it! Don't touch! Stop it! Don't. Stop. Don't stop. Don't stop. __**Don't stop.**_

"You… hah…" Yukine pressed himself further against the wall. "You pervert…!" He grunted as what felt like years of tension and pent-up frustration tightened into a ball of fire in his gut. He was grabbing Yato's dirty, stupid looking scarf, barely fighting back anymore. His knees were shaking. Yukine tilted his head back against the alley wall as he let out a whine of need.

The sound made Yato's lighthearted expression fade slightly. He hadn't been kidding earlier when he said they shared a deep connection. Yato didn't only feel pain whenever the Regalia committed a sin; he could feel the blonde's emotions clearly, as faint or as strong as they were. It was how he'd gathered Yukine was afraid of the dark, and how he found out about the blonde's love for hamburgers.

It was how he knew the other enjoyed his touch. The proof was all around them. Yato was very aware of the endorphins causing that delicious heat to course through the other's body; he could sense it like an itch in the back of his mind. Yukine's twitching hips and shaking knees only proved how much the blonde craved the pleasure Yato was more than willing to provide.

"At least be as honest as your body is, sheesh…" Yato's lips twisted into a small smile as he stared at the other. The blonde's blushing face was irrefutably cute. He let himself lean forward and pressed his lips lightly against his Regalia's pale neck.

Doing this kind of thing every once in a while wasn't bad at all. Yato wondered if the other would let him help out next time, or if Yukine would follow his advice and find a better place jerk off unnoticed. Yato preferred it this way, personally. Having Yukine focus on him and only him was good mental exercise for them, as partners. Of course, this also kept depraved thoughts of Hiyori out of Yukine's mind, which Yato appreciated. The younger boy had no idea how much pain his lecherous thoughts of the innocent, unsuspecting girl caused him.

_You can think as badly of me as you want, you brat, _Yato thought as he tightened his grip on the other. _I can take it as long as you focus on me. So, c'mon, spill. Where are all your filthy little fantasies now?_

Yato chuckled against the other's neck and trailed a path up the other's ear.

"Feels good, doesn't it, Yu-ki-ne?

The lips on his neck were hot and sharp. Yukine's skin tingled with the sound of the other's voice. "D-Don't say it like that…!" he cried out half-heartedly.

Yukine's hand bumped against Yato's flat chest and he felt a slightly halting feeling, becoming aware again that this was a guy doing this to him. He closed his eyes and his hand gripped the jersey at his shoulder, almost imagining he could feel a bra strap under it. Thinking about her… That would make all of this better, right? Less embarrassing. Less humiliating.

Yato flinched. That familiar, stabbing sensation made his jaw clench.

"Hey," he muttered, annoyed. The god tugged on the blonde's ear with his teeth warningly. "Quit that."

Pulling back slightly, Yato commanded the other's attention with his voice. "Look at me," he said, his tone much more patient than his expression. "Focus on me."

Though he kept his eyes on Yukine's, Yato's hand loosened its grip on the Regalia's firm erection. The blonde's length was flushed, a dark swollen pink that shuddered under his touch. Yato was unsurprised at how fast he had managed to work the other up to this state. His fingers slowly pulled away, grazing against the heated flesh until the tips of his fingers were pressing against the wide, leaking slit. He spread the clear beads of precum around the head with his thumb.

"If you're gonna be thinking of her, I'll leave ya alone, you little perv."

Yukine's body seized up. He glared at the god, his eyes glazed over though he tried to focus. "Who's the… perv?!" he growled as he held back a moan. The rubbing on the sensitive head had Yukine writhing against the wall. Shocks of pleasure caused his hips to buck forward into Yato's hand as he closed his eyes tightly again.

_That's more like it. _Yato felt the tremulous pleasure the other was feeling and not an ounce of pain followed. He pressed his thumb a little more insistently into the soft, slick head as a reward.

From then on, it was all too easy to make the Regalia focus on him. Not wanting to risk the pain that came with the teen's wandering thoughts, Yato made sure to catch the other's attention with his hands and his voice.

"Your whole body's grown hot." Yato's fingers were as smooth as his voice. The god let out a quiet pleased hum as he felt the other's reactions to his touch. "You like it when I touch you here, huh?"

Yukine grit his teeth and gripped tightly to the jersey under his fingers. "S-Stop saying that stuff…" he breathed. "Don't ask…" It all felt infuriatingly good. He wanted Yato to stop touching him but at the same time, it all felt so good he didn't have the will to put an end to it. The teen let out a shaking moan as he was brought closer to his quick and inexperienced edge. His body trembled and tensed, his back arching and his hips pressing into the warm and slick hand.

"I'm…!" Yukine whimpered, fisting Yato's clothes. "I'm… gonna…!"

Even without the other's warning, Yato could sense the teetering rising wave of pleasure that was threatening to crash.

"Gonna come, Yu-ki-ne?" There was a fox-like grin on Yato's face.

"Sh-Shut u…Ahh!" Yukine moaned, his body trembling violently with an orgasm that seemed long overdue. He came into Yato's hand, gripping onto the god for support as his knees buckled and his vision turned white. After a few seconds, he was a panting but quiet mess, his cheeks still painted red from what had just occurred.

There was a beat of silence. Then, Yato snickered.

"Oh man, that ended up being a lot quicker than I thought." The god pulled his hand away from the spent member and stared at the results of his handiwork. His hand was completely covered with the evidence of the other's desire. The thick white liquid slowly dripped from his fingers and onto the floor. Yato shook the substance from his hand off to the side and licked off the remains with tongue.

Yukine sputtered, his eyes widening and his face as red as a tomato. "Y-You're disgusting!" He stammered accusingly as he pulled his pants back into place in order to button them closed. "And a pervert! I can't believe you did that! What are you, some kinda pedophile?! You're a creep!"

"Hey! A little gratefulness would be appreciated, ya little brat!" Yato smacked the blonde's head with his clean hand. He glared down at the teen, scowling deeply.

"I never asked you to do that!" Yukine fixed his hat and shouted at him. He grimaced and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Jeez. You know normal people would get arrested for doing what you just did." He shook his head.

Yato snorted. "Well you and I aren't normal people. You're a spirit, who should be a lot more chaste than you actually are," he added pointedly, still annoyed about having gotten pricked earlier by his Regalia's impure thoughts, "and I'm a god, which means I can do whatever the hell I want." The words were accentuated with a pointed smirk.

Yukine's blush flared up full force again and he seemed indignant. "Chaste?!" He huffed. "You gotta be kidding. I have my needs, you know!" The young Regalia growled and turned away. "I don't even know why I'm talking to you about this. You're infuriating. I'm going to sleep." He began walking out of the alley, his steps slow and slightly uneven but he did his best to walk normally, as weak as his knees still were.

A quiet, exasperated sigh escaped the god's lips. He followed after the blonde at a slow pace. "I'm aware of that, and as Hiyori is fond of reminding me, I'm supposed to provide for said needs." A cold wind seemed to pick up the moment the two got back in the shrine grounds. Yato scowled at the weather and made a beeline for the bag he'd left behind.

"Here." He thrust a thick wooly blanket at his Regalia and stared down at him with a serious frown. "Use that to warm up tonight. Also, next time you feel an urge to do that, just come see me. It'll save us both," _or rather me,_ he thought, "the trouble."

Yukine held the thick blanket against his chest as he looked up at his god. He frowned slightly. "So if I need to jerk off, I have to let you do it?" His eyebrow twitched in incredulity. "You really are a pervert, aren't you?"

Yato's eyebrow twitched. "Now see here, _Yukine-kun_," he said in an irritated, mocking tone, "I think you're misunderstanding who the real pervert here is. Your damn pervy thoughts about unconsenting, innocent girls are what's the issue here!"

"They're just thoughts! It's not like I'm actually doing anything!" Yukine unfolded the blanket and wrapped it around himself as he popped down in front of the offertory box. "You're too uptight!" He huffed and lay down on his side, lifting up the blanket up to his nose and effectively hiding most of his face.

"I'm uptight?" Yato repeated in an incredulous tone. Considering how he had graciously offered the blonde a hand, he didn't think how that applied. _Kids these days, I swear…_

"You can be such a pain in the neck…" he muttered. _Literally…_ The god's eye twitched in annoyance, but he let the argument go with a huff. He moved to take his usual spot on top of the offertory box and let the conversation fall into silence.

The night continued on as usual. The air grew colder; Yato, used to it, didn't mind it and allowed himself to relax. Sleep didn't come as easily as usual though. The taint in the back of his neck still ached dully and when he closed his eyes, the image of Yukine's flushed cheeks and gasping mouth lingered in his mind.

"Tch." Yato stared up at the ceiling with heavy eyes.

_What a troublesome kid. Just what have I gotten myself into this time?_


End file.
